


Vignette

by madkat65



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, If you really want it could be romantic, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sometime pre-Season 3, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkat65/pseuds/madkat65
Summary: Pidge is feeling homesick and decides to go looking for some help. She never expected to find it in Keith.





	Vignette

The first time Keith catches Pidge around his room, it’s just around midnight, and even Shiro’s asleep for a change. “What are you doing?” He asks her. Her eyes are a little groggy, but she still manages to scrape up a smug look.

“What’s this, Keith being concerned?” She giggles through the glare from him. “Can’t sleep, I figured you’d be up too.”

“So why come chase me out?” 

“I dunno, really. I just figured that Lance or Hunk would try to do something with me and that’s not really what I’m looking for right now. I’d go bother Shiro but God knows how much he needs to sleep right now.”

“Fair points. So what do you want?” 

“Not sure. Thought you might have a trick or something for sleepless nights.”

Keith steps to the side and allows Pidge to enter the room. She stumbles in, immediately sitting on his bed. “You know what, not even gonna ask.” Keith sits against the wall facing the bed, watching as Pidge stretches. “What's up?”

Pidge laughs a little. “Probably lots of things. I'm just thinking, you know?”

She starts talking, giving Keith a question of how she ever thought she wasn’t talkative. She mostly talks about the things that interest her, some of the technology she’s been working on, a few memories from the Garrison with Lance and Hunk. Keith interjects at times, though mostly just listens. They both talk for so long, the silence when Pidge finally falls over from exhaustion is a shock to Keith. He stands up, considering moving her back to her own room. After a minute he decides against it, sitting in a chair in the corner of his room and eventually falling asleep himself.

When Pidge wakes up, she doesn’t remember all the details of how she got there, but laughs anyways when she finds Keith, who’s still curled up in that chair. After they both get up, he denies that the night ever happened, although Pidge still occasionally brings it up to press a nerve.

Before long, Keith and Pidge are making these sorts of things a regular between each other. Nine times out of ten, Pidge is the first to approach Keith and ask him if he wants to help her out on a lion modification, or play that new video game she just got from the space mall. Sometimes she’d come asking questions. What are some tips you have for combat that’s up close, I feel like I’m not flying right, How in the universe did you pull off that last battle. Simple things like that. Every once in awhile, Keith approaches Pidge first, asking to see what she’s working on or for a story between her and Matt. Those moments are the ones Pidge starts to look forward to the most.

Pidge ends up finding herself standing by Keith’s door again a few weeks later, hesitantly knocking on the door. There’s a quick “Come in” before she opens the door, glancing up at Keith. She knows that there’s a look in her eyes she doesn’t want to have that causes Keith to let her come and sit down on his bed again. “Something up?" 

“Just thinking about my dad and Matt again. We’ve been to so many different planets and run into so many different Galra troops that I’m starting to think finding them is going to be way out of the question. I mean, what are the odds that we’ve gone toe-to-toe with nearly all the Galra involved in the Kerberos mission and even met some other captives from around the same time and we still haven’t found them?” Pidge lets out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding. “You probably don’t like hearing about this kind of stuff, sorry.”

Keith doesn’t know how to react for a moment before he turns around, grabbing a plain black book off of his table. “It’s fine. This is because you lost that picture, right?” Pidge unwillingly nods, Keith sitting down next to her. "Don't think that kind of stuff. We'll find your family." He opens the book, starting to flip through the pages. Pidge only catches glimpses of it, seeing messy pencil drawings.

“Is that a sketchbook?” She asks. Keith doesn’t respond. “You and drawing. Honestly I don’t see it.”

“I’ve been told that a lot.” He finally settles on a page, opening the book further and showing it to Pidge. It’s a drawing of her most treasured picture, the one of her and Matt. There are a few details missing, mostly in the background, but their faces are almost perfectly recreated.

“ _You_ drew this?” She asks, reaching out to hold the book. Keith lets her hold it, nodding. “How did you get all the details? These are like, perfect.”  

“Shiro always called it a photographic memory. You were acting pretty tense around the others today and I thought it might have something to do with your family. You’ve been talking about them more often lately and I heard Lance and Hunk talking about how that picture of yours went missing while you and your lion were on a mission recently.” Keith tears the page out of the book, flattening it a bit before he hands it to Pidge. “I was going to wait for your birthday to give it to you since it’s coming up in a few days, but if you want it now, that’s okay.”

“You’re okay with that?” She’s not sure what else to say, awestruck by the fact that Keith would think of something like it.

“I mean, it was for you anyways. There’s no reason you can’t have it now.” Keith looks like he’s going to say something else, but he’s cut off by Pidge as she wraps her arms around him.

“Thank you.” She doesn’t say anything else, instead she lets the moment last, a smile on her face. Keith eventually breaks a smile as well. “So, what else have you drawn?” Pidge gives Keith a small poke when she pulls away, her other hand pointing at the sketchbook.

“Other drawings. There’s some of Red, some of the view from the front of the ship, a couple of the rest of the team.” Keith slowly goes through the pages, showing Pidge the drawings as she stares.

“You are such a nerd, Keith.” Pidge laughs a little.

“And you aren’t?”

“I never said I wasn’t, I’m saying that you are. Keith the artist. Imagine how Lance would react to that.” Pidge is continuously snickering at this point, much to Keith’s annoyance.

“You tell Lance and I will kill you.” His voice is extremely stern when speaking, causing Pidge’s laughter to slowly fade..

“Okay, I’ll shut up.” Pidge finally stops. “Would you mind doing another drawing?” She asks.

“What are you thinking?”

“I know it sounds kinda cheesy, but what about the whole team in a picture? Or do you not take requests?”

“I could try it.” Keith opens to a clean page, grabbing a pencil and eraser from the table. “Don’t expect too much.” He starts drawing, surprisingly able to get some work done despite Pidge’s constant questions and glancing over his shoulder. She eventually falls asleep, Keith not noticing until she lets out a quiet snore. This time, he ends up picking her up and taking her back to her room.

When she wakes up in the morning, Pidge finds three things on her table. The first is the picture she asked Keith to draw the night before, and it’s showing everyone in the crew. Lance has a dorky smile as always, Hunk right behind him. Shiro and Keith are kind of standing off to the side, still in the group but not the center of attention. Allura is trying to smile without looking awkward while Coran is striking one of his eccentric poses. Pidge sees herself in the image last, standing in between Shiro and Keith with a smile on her face. 

The second is a note in Keith’s messy handwriting. _Couldn’t resist getting in a little more practice, not to mention I couldn’t sleep and you apparently could. Hope you don’t mind._

The third is a folded up piece of paper. Pidge unfolds it to find a loose sketch. It’s one of her, asleep. She gets mad for a moment, but eventually laughs. “Nice going, Keith.”

She puts two of the drawings in her pocket, always carrying them around. The third finds its place in the cockpit of the green lion, hung in a hard to notice spot. Pidge never loses sight of it though. Eventually, the cockpit grows with more art, lots of it from Keith, but a couple decently done drawings from Pidge as she tries to learn.

Her personal favorite always remains the very first sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon I saw on Tumblr that Keith would be a good artist. If anyone knows where it is, please notify me so I can give proper credit.


End file.
